A Valentine Titan
by Uzuki-Kun
Summary: Raven is beginning to feel that Valentine's Day will forever be the day that she can never enjoy. However, when a new ally surfaces, can she find love? Or will it blow up in her face like so many bombs? OCxRaven, BeastBoyxRaven. It is...FINITO!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Paste ordinary disclaimer for anything posted on here. Thank you

* * *

**A Valentine Titan**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

It had been a somber day. Nothing out of the ordinary, and the city hadn't actually gotten into trouble for a while. Raven watched out the window of the Titan Tower at the waves, each one leaving a pale, glistening remembrance of its visit on the rocks below. Sighing, she went to the middle of the room, getting into a meditation position. She sighed once more as her gaze took her vision to the calendar on the wall. The thing was littered with dates and trips, all of which Robin had arranged. Of course, things changed as the city demanded, and most of the things written on the calendar would never come true for the Titans. Then, her gaze took her to the day that it was. February twelve, two days before Valentine's Day...and again, like always, she had no boyfriend. She had no one, really. Robin and Starfire had taken to exchanging gifts, and Cyborg was cooking up something for Bumblebee, but still.

"Azerath Metrione Zinthos..." She began her meditation, concentrating her focus onto the task ahead. She still had problems in her life to sort out, and thinking about love and romance didn't fit into the queue.

Upstairs, Beast Boy trudged wearily onward. The card he was making had to be perfect! He would see to that, no matter what. Slapping sprinkles and pieces of pictures onto it, he smiled, wiping his forehead with a grimy hand and staring at his masterpiece. True, the crude picture he had put on it wouldn't suffice, but still, it was something. "Man, she's going to be so happy when I give her this. I can see her face now! She'll be all like, 'oh, Beast Boy, what a handsome and thoughtful person you are.' Then I'll be all surprised when she kisses me. Oh yeah, no more lonely Valentine's Day for me!" Throwing the card into a small bag, he proceeded to hide it in a corner, where none but he could find it.

"Friend Raven, what are you doing?" Starfire asked, glancing down at the girl. Raven didn't bother to open her eyes to reply.

"I'm meditating. You've seen me do it before. It's nothing new."

"Nonsense! I will meditate with you, friend. Now...what are those words again?" Raven sighed to herself. The cheery girl could be a nuisance sometimes.

"Azerath Metrione Zinthos." Starfire gasped with delight, settling down and getting into her own position.

"Yes, now I remember." Together, the two began mediating, though it was hard for Raven to actually meditate at all with Starfire so close and giggling each time she said Zinthos.

"Starfire, the purpose of meditation is to become one with yourself." Starfire opened her left eye, glancing at her friend.

"Yes. Is that not what I am doing?"

"Starfire, it is hard to become one with anything when you are giggling." Thoroughly chastised, Starfire sighed, nodding.

"I see. Well, we shall continue the meditation in silence then, friend Raven." Raven nodded, and the silence, broken only by three words, was all she could hear. She allowed herself to relax, dwelling on her inner-thoughts, never allowing anything outside of her physical body to tempt her to...

"Titans, trouble!" Robin's voice blared over the loud speaker, broken only by the screeching of the alarm bell. Raven sighed to herself. So much for trying to meditate. Standing, she and Starfire made their way to the hangar, where Cyborg and Robin were waiting.

"Come on, you guys! Time to kick some bad guy butt!" Cyborg yelled, jumping into his T-car and starting the engine. Raven turned, glancing around.

"Hey...where's Beast Boy?" Robin took a look, then shrugged. Hopping onto his bike, he placed his helmet on, his voice echoing around him.

"I don't know. But we need to go. He'll catch up." His motorcycle streaked out, followed closely by the T-car. Starfire and Raven glanced at one another before shooting through the door, following the two vehicles.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Beast Boy burst through the hangar door, waving his hands at the four leaving the tower. They didn't hear him, or if they did, they were too busy to turn around. Scratching his head, Beast Boy looked at the ground. "Man...gotta fly again." Quickly changing form into a pterodactyl, he swooped off, heading in the direction the four had gone.

* * *

As Robin turned a corner into the city, his radar began to beep. "Whatever is causing the disturbance is up ahead, guys. Be alert!" His wristwatch beeped.

"Right! Let's go in, kick butt, then get out. I have a car to work on!" Robin shook his head as Cyborg's voice filtered in.

"Right. Let's...oomph!" His breath whooshed from his chest as he was catapulted off his bike, the vehicle running a few more feet before smashing to the ground and slowly circling to a stop. Shaking his head to rid himself of the attack, Robin felt two rough hands grab his shirt, lifting him up.

"Why, hello Robin. So glad to see you."

"...Slade. Now what are you up to?" The man himself smiled behind the mask.

"Oh, you know. This and that!" A punch landed in Robin's stomach, and he grunted. Suddenly, he was sailing through the air, his flight stopped by a brick wall. Slade's visible eye tightened in amusement as three bolts of energy came hurling in.

"Do not touch my friend again!" Starfire zigzagged, firing off a bolt with every twist. Slade merely deflected the first two, side-stepping the rest. His hand shot out to a hidden cartridge on his shoulder, and he threw it. Starfire had no time to react as the cartridge exploded in front of her. With a cry, she tumbled through the air, landing in a heap on the ground.

"You always were a firecracker. It turns out the firecracker is only a dud," Slade said with amusement, taking another cartridge out of his pocket. Turning slightly, he tossed it lightly in the direction of Robin, who was still trying to rid himself of the dizzying wall throw. A beam of blue light came from nowhere, obliterating the cartridge in an instant.

"Booya! Take this, freak!" Another beam shot out, Cyborg running towards the man with a shout. Slade tightened his grip around another canister, throwing it down. It exploded in a smoke cloud, evaporating his form and hiding his movements. Cyborg gritted his teeth, firing willy-nilly into the cloud of smoke. "Come out and face me like a man, you wuss!"

"Alright then." Cyborg gasped, turning. He was too late to avoid the punch, sending him flying head over heels down the street. "You know, you Titan's have really lost your edge. Perhaps we haven't done this far enough."

"That's far enough for me!" Slade's eyebrow rose slightly as he turned to address the speaker.

"Ah. Raven...how are you doing today? A little...heated, hm?"

"You have no idea...Azerath Metrione ZINTHOS!" Raven's eyes lit with power, and her hands went up above her head. Three cars, parked on the side of the street, suddenly were enveloped in a black shroud. Hurling them with psychic force, she hurled the vehicles towards her enemy. Slade shook his head.

"So predictable, young Raven. Too bad." His hand shot out, and a long pole formed in his palm. Grasping it, he began to run towards his target. The first car he smashed down into the ground with a sweep of the pole. The next he jumped to the side to avoid. The last car he jumped on top of, using it as a springboard and catapulting himself at the girl. Her eyes opened in shock as his pole crashed down on her chest, sending her sprawling to the pavement. She groaned, her vision blurred with stars and lightning bolts of pain. A hand grabbed her cloak, lifting her up. "Hm, a shame to destroy something so beautiful. But, rules are rules. Sorry, kiddo. Your time is up." Her eye opened slightly, allowing her the vision of a large, angry pulsar gun, aimed directly at her face. The gun began to vibrate with power, and a core of energy began to build within the barrel. She held her breath, looking away. She didn't particularly feel that a full-on laser blast would do her any good. "Young Raven, prepare to...oof!" She felt the hand let her go, and she hit the ground, her eyes watering from the impact to her already damaged body. Looking up, her eyes widened, seeing the oddly dressed boy in front of her.

"You won't touch anyone else, Slade. You've been read. You're through!" Slade shook his head, standing once again to face the boy who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hn. So, who might you be?" The boy smiled. No mask covered his face. Short, brown hair, cropped in the center. His outfit was similar to Robin's, but without the cape and flashy colors, preferring darker colors over that of the flashy red and yellow. He looked up, his black eyes with white pupils flashing in the sun. As Raven watched from her position on the ground, she thought that a streak of light flashed through them.

"Who I am is of no concern to you. What I do, however, is!" He took off, his speed rivaling that of Robin's. Slade was taken unawares as the boy threw a fist into his face, grinding it down into Slade's face mask. The man staggered slightly, looking up as anger etched itself on his face.

"You little upstart brat! You think you can just come in and interrupt my fight!" His hand flew to his pole once more, and he charged. The boy merely stood, watching him as Slade swung at head height. With grace, the boy ducked, coming up with an uppercut and sending Slade reeling back. He followed this attack up with several more, each one driving the masked man back more as the boy fought with rugged tenacity. Raven could only watch, her power drained and her focus all but gone.

Soon, the boy had Slade against a wall, staring at him. Slade glared at the boy with all the hatred the man possessed. "I'm going to make you scream before I'm done with you." The boy smiled once more, shaking his head.

"I don't think so. You're through. As I've said before, you've been read. Your actions are now...highly predictable." Slade took each breath as it came, his chest heaving in ragged gasps. Suddenly, he began to laugh, than to outright guffaw. The boy's eyebrow rose as he watched.

"Fool. If you think that I am so predictable," he began, pointing the gun up. The boy watched, preparing himself...as the gun suddenly flew to the side, aimed directly at Raven still lying on the ground. "Predict this!" The gun started up with a blare, and the boy gasped. Raven blinked as the weapon powered up, then let out a grinding squeal as a large beam of energy shot directly at her. She shut her eyes, her hands coming up to form any kind of defense possible against a weapon that was un-defendable against. She waited for the end, praying that Azerath would take back its erring child. However, when no pain or fire came, she began to breath once again. Opening her eyes, she looked forward, seeing the boy holding out his arm, a blue shield of light creating a barrier between he and her and the weapon that Slade was still firing. The boy grit his teeth, forcing more energy into the shield as Slade took a backstep. "Im...Impossible. Impossible!" The boy took a step forward, bringing the beam out of Raven's direct line. Still watching from her position on the ground, Raven could only guess what could happen.

"Your time...is up...Slade..." Slade, his left hand holding his right steady, shook with fury.

"No. You're through! You're finished!" He may have said more, had three bat-a-rangs not flown in, exploding in front of him. One managed to hit the laser dead-on, exploding brilliantly into blues and oranges of light. Slade staggered back from the blows, his right arm hanging limply from his side. Robin, battered but standing, stood between him and his prize.

"This fight is over, Slade. You've lost." Cyborg nodded his approval, his pulse-cannon already aimed and ready. Starfire flew above the two, her hands glowing a bright orange. Slade took another glance at the two behind them, then sighed.

"Very well. It appears that I have lost this fight...for now." His left hand shot open, and a smoke bomb appeared in it. He threw this down in front of him, and again he was lost to view. "But I will have my revenge, Titan's. You will be destroyed. I'll see to that." Robin sighed, standing up fully.

"Just like the coward to run before his business is through. Oh well. Another day." Turning to Cyborg and Starfire, he nodded. "Good job, you two." Starfire blushed, smiling and nodding her head. Cyborg thrust out his hand, his thumb up.

"Oh yeah, kicked Slade's butt again!" However, Starfire couldn't help but comment on the situation.

"Yes, but we were only victorious because of our new friend." Finally realizing that both the 'new friend' and Raven may need attention, Robin nodded.

"Right." Walking past the two, he went to where the other two stood. The boy still had his shield on, glaring straight ahead. "Hey, it's alright. You can drop the shield, you know?" The boy took a breath, then blinked, staring around him.

"Oh...er, right. Sorry." Turning, he smiled down at the girl on the ground, reaching out a hand. "Help?" Raven blinked back, taking his hand and allowing him to lift her back on her feet.

"Hey, that was some great fighting back there. Who are you, anyways?" Robin said, his head in his hand. The boy smiled, putting his own hand behind his back.

"Me? I'm..." Suddenly, he stopped, his smile dropping.

Robin blinked, staring at the boy who looked like he had just been stricken. "Hey...you alright?" The boy's pale eyes slowly tilted back, and he began to fall back. Raven gasped, her hands coming up and grabbing the boy before he could fall. He lay in her arms, his breathing shallow. Looking up at Robin, Raven threw out a question.

"What do we do with him?" Robin let out a small sigh.

"Well, we can't just leave him here. If Slade comes back, the kid is toast. May as well bring him with us." Raven nodded as Cyborg leaned down, grabbing the kid and throwing him easily over his shoulder.

"I'll carry him. He's nothin' for me." Raven nodded dumbly, standing straight once more.

"Hey! Wait up guys! I'm coming!" Yelled Beast Boy, just arriving on the scene. As he got to them, he stopped, taking a look around. His face screwed up into disappointment, and he sighed. "Ah man...missed all the action. Bummer..." Cyborg smiled, patting the small green boy on the back.

"Hey, don't worry about it BB. I'm sure there'll be a next time." Robin nodded his agreement.

"Right. With Slade still out there, there'll always be a next time."

"Can someone please tell me when this 'next time' will be? Perhaps I can prepare for it better than." The four looked up at the floating orange beauty, and she smiled. "Yes?"

* * *

It was late when the boy awoke. His hand flew in front of him, punching thin air. Breathing deeply and fast, the boy looked around, glancing at the walls and ceiling. The entire room he was in was black. There was hardly any furniture besides the bed he lay on and a dresser opposite the bed. Yawning, he stood, shaking himself off. As his eyes roved the room, flashes of light began shuttering through his pupils, as if a camera were sitting behind the lens. Each time his face moved, another flash would graze through them.

"Interesting. Odds predict me to be in...that girl's room. Fascinating." Looking towards the dresser, he walked to it, picking up a mirror that lay on the top. His eyes flashed again as he looked from the mirror to other aspects of the room. "Very fascinating." Turning, he went to the door, opening it and peering out into the hallway. He couldn't see or hear anyone, so he quietly shut the door behind him, sneaking down the hallway and to the main stairs. He could hear talking from the room below, and he stopped as he listened.

"Friend Raven, do you think that our new friend is alright in your room?"

"Why wouldn't he be, Star?"

"Yeah! Raven's room is all dark and stuff. He'll be fine. Should be the best room to get some sleep in."

"He coulda stayed in my room!"

"Your room smells like old potato chips and sour onions, BB."

"Hey!...the potato chips are still good..."

"Yeah, like last year!"

"So? Your room smells like oil and sweat!"

"That's because my car is in there, and I work on my car in there, so mix the two together, and what do you have?"

"A messy, smelly room!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Friends, please. Stop the fighting now, please! This doesn't help anything!"

"Starfire's right. Let's just calm down, alright."

"Humph...BB started it."

"What?! Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too times a million!"

"Did not times two million!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"...Yes ma'am..." The boy's eyes flashed once.

"Most interesting." Standing up, he brushed himself down, walking to the head of the stairs. An orange face met his own.

"Oh! Our new friend is up! Wonderous! Let us have the feast of a million pancakes to celebrate our victorious victory in hopes of many more!" At least two people below thought it was a good idea.

"Booya! I'll start on it right now! Oh! Bacon to. And sausage. We need some meat to go with that!"

"Hey! I don't eat anything with a face, remember?"

"Just 'cause you don't doesn't mean everyone else eats that crud you call health food."

"What?! Everyone likes tofu!"

"Try To-gross!"

"He'll like it. Watch!" Turning to the new visitor, Beast Boy smiled. "Hey, you like tofu, right?" The boy blinked, a hand going to his head.

"Er...tofu? What's that?" Beast Boy's face fell as Cyborg smiled.

"Tofu? Oh, nothing. Just some horrible meat imitation that someone cooked up. Come on, I'll make my famous 'Breakfast-for-dinner' celebratory dinner! Oh yeah!" Cyborg disappeared, flashing into the fridge. "Now, where's those eggs." The boy smiled, putting out his hands.

"Really. You don't have to. I've already intruded enough. I don't want to..."

"Do not be making the joke! You are more than welcome here! You helped us fight off the Slade, and for that, we owe you many thanks. Please, enjoy the pancakes and the assorted meats that we will cook!" Robin nodded, indicating a chair.

"Yeah, come on. You can't leave until you've tried Cyborg's pancakes at least." Sighing, the boy smiled, nodding.

"Alright. Why not. I am hungry...and I do like pancakes." A cry of delight came from the fridge.

"Haha! I knew it, a fellow pancake entrepreneur! Sweet! One huge pancake feast, comin' up!" As Cyborg went to work, Robin began to question their newest acquisition.

"So, who are you? You were going to tell us during the fight, but you fainted." The boy nodded apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that. That energy shield takes a lot out of me. I...usually don't use it because of that." Looking at everyone, he bowed his head slightly. "My name is Alex Rendan. However, you may call me Analyze. That is the name I gave myself."

"Analyze? Like...analysis?" The boy, Analyze, nodded.

"Yes. Long ago, I found out that I had the ability to analyze a situation, form a hypothesize about the outcome, and base my theories of the conclusion on the data collected." When he got blank stares from everyone in the room, he smiled. "Sorry. I've gotten used to talking nerd for a while. In laymen's terms, I can process information really fast, and design a plan for any situation on the blink of an eye." Robin nodded his understanding.

"I get it. So, you're able to predict what is going to happen based on past occurrence's?" Analyze nodded.

"Yes. I know how someone will act after I have seen them act before. You see, people are as predictable as they want to believe that they are unpredictable. It is the fact that people are so unpredictable that they become very predictable." Robin nodded his understanding, but it was lost on two.

"Wait...the whosits are what now?"

"Man, you need to speak slower. And in English, please?" Robin shook his head.

"What he's saying is that he becomes a super computer on the battlefield. Correct?" Analyze smiled, nodding.

"Yep! That's about it." Looking down at his hands, he sighed. "However, this doesn't really help me. I have no strength. All I have is speed of mind, speed of body, and that shield you saw. That's it." Shaking himself slightly, he smiled, cupping the back of his head with an arm. "Truth is, that was the twelth and a half time I had fought Slade. You guys did me a world of help back there." Robin blinked.

"Wait. You've fought Slade twelve and a half times?" Beast Boy was next to comment.

"How do you fight someone half a time?" Analyze shrugged.

"We never finished the fight. We were at a stand still, then...it started raining, so we both just decided to leave." Robin's eyebrow rose as a vein appeared in his temple.

"Wait...you called the fight on account of rain?" Analyze nodded.

"Yeah. Who wants to fight in the rain, anyways?" Robin didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused.

"Hn. Well...I guess that makes sense."

"Hey! Wait, you're good at strategy and stuff then, right?" Beast Boy asked, coming around the table. Analyze shrugged.

"Well, I can base opinions and theorize the most possible outcome. Yes, I suppose I am then. Why?" Beast Boy smiled a toothy grin, grabbing the boy by the hand and leading him into the living room.

"I've been having problems with this game, see? It's a strategy war game, and I'm on the last level. But, the computer is super hardcore, and it beats me every time, no matter how hard I try!" Sitting Analyze down on the couch, Beast Boy began the game, going through the scenario as fast as possible. However, as he said, by five minutes in, Beast Boy had already lost more than four-fifths of his force, and the computer was hardly damaged. After another few minutes of play, the game was over, and Beast Boy sat back with a slump. "See? No matter how hard I try!" A light shot through Analyze's eyes. Turning to the green boy beside him, he nodded.

"I have formulated a plan based on the actions that the computer took. I need for you to play once more." Beast Boy grunted, but complied. This time, he lost a little sooner, and again he slumped down.

"Don't ask him to play anymore. It's too pathetic!" Beast Boy growled, yelling back at Cyborg from the couch.

"Oh yeah? I don't see you beating it!"

"That's because I haven't tried yet!"

"Then come over here and try!"

"Can't! Making pancakes!"

"Oh...yeah..." Analyze smiled, turning back to the boy as the last fading signs of a flash of light vanished from his eyes.

"My hypothesize was correct. Beast Boy, please replay the game. Only this time, allow me to guide your movements." Beast Boy groaned. If he, the master of games, couldn't beat the last level, how did the guy next to him think he could possibly try? Relenting, Beast Boy restarted the scenario, listening to Analyze as he took him through the processes. Twenty-five minutes later, Beast Boy's forces were overrunning the computer, and the game sizzled, a large white flag appearing on the screen.

"I...I...don't believe it," Beast Boy said, his mouth drooping slightly. "How?"

"It was simple. Most games of this sort follow the same strategy. In this game, the computer has three functions. It has to protect the base, protect its home range, and protect its units, in that order. Therefore, I had you attack the computer in this order. Units, range, base. If it was protecting the units, it had no forces or time to protect the other things. This allowed you to do step two of the plan. Your extra forces, the small, weaker ones, were able to go through undetected while your larger forces were keeping the computer busy at the northern end of the game. Since the computer was engaged, even though your weaker forces were, of course, weaker, it couldn't defend ably enough. That was the key. It had to protect its units, and its units were being attacked. It was blinded..."

"By the shroud of war," Robin finished for him. Analyze nodded, looking up from the couch.

"Correct. You're smart." Robin huffed, shaking his head.

"Not nearly that smart. You must have won some chess tournaments back when, huh?"

"Three years running!" Robin nodded, and both smiled. Beast Boy was still staring blankly at the white flag on the screen.

"Alright everyone! Pancakes are...DONE!" With gusto, Cyborg slammed a large plate of pancakes on the table, and Starfire smiled.

"Yeah! The pancake feast can begin! Please, take a chair and begin the feast, new friend!" Analyze nodded, walking to the table and taking a chair. A heap of pancake was placed on his plate as Cyborg watched, waiting. Taking his fork, Analyze took a small piece off the top, placing it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"Weeellllllll?" Cyborg said, drawing out the word and waiting. Analyze chewed four times more before swallowing. He gazed at the pancake platter, than back at Cyborg.

"These are, without a doubt...the best pancakes I have ever eaten." Cyborg smiled, giving them all a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah! Cyborg in the house, baby! Now, dig in. I'll have the sausage and bacon done stat!" Analyze nodded happily, grabbing another pancake and shoving it in. By now, the others were eating, though Raven was hardly touching her food. Beast Boy glanced over, nudging her slightly.

"Hey...you alright Rave?" Raven blinked, then looked up, nodding.

"Yes. Why?" Beast Boy frowned, his lip pursed.

"Well, you're hardly eating. Aren't you hungry?" Raven sighed, looking down at the plate.

"Well..."

"They are really good, friend Raven. Please, consume them!" Starfire said from her position across the table, stuffing yet another pancake into her mouth. Raven's stomach seemed unable to force her hand to eat, so she simply sat.

"Are you really ok?" Beast Boy asked again. Raven was becoming irritated with his constant questions, but she held her calm.

"Yes, I'm fine. Eat." Beast Boy sighed, taking another pancake and cutting it up.

"You really should eat, Raven. After what we were through today, eating is probably the best thing for you." Raven gasped, looking up at Analyze, who was pointing a fork at her. She gulped, then nodded, taking a bite and forcing her teeth to chew. Swallowing, she took another bite, then another, her appetite seeming to grow with each passing bite. No one was watching as a flash of light zipped across the boy's eyes.

"Hey, where are you heading to after this?" Robin asked after a few moments. Analyze shrugged.

"Dunno. I thought about going to the other side of the city and waiting for Slade to make a move. At least then I would have a chance of fighting him before...well..."

"Before we got there?" Robin said, finishing his statement again. Analyze blushed slightly.

"It's not that. It's just. Well...this is my fight. Slade is my enemy, I'll fight him."

"Wrong! Slade isn't your enemy, he's everyone's. The Titans are here to fight him, no matter where his head pops up!" Robin accentuated his last word with a pound on the table.

"Yes! We fight as a team! We fight bad people who wish bad things to good people!" Starfire piped in, still eating. Beast Boy acknowledged this.

"So, I guess you only have one option then, Analyze." Analyze blinked, staring at the caped crime fighter.

"One option? I have already theorized hundreds of options."

"I mean one valid option." Robin stood. "You must become a Titan. We could use someone like you on our team."

"Oh yes, new friend! Please say yes! We could always use another friend on our side!"

"Yeah! Come on, man! Join up with us! We kick bad guy butt all day long!" Beast Boy glanced at everyone, then smiled.

"Yeah, what they said! It'll be fun! Oh! You can show me how to beat a couple other games to!" Analyze's face screwed up, as if thinking.

"I don't know..."

"Look, stay another night here. That way, you can think it over, and tell us what you think in the morning." Analyze seemed to think this over in his mind.

"Well...alright. I have nowhere else to go tonight, so I may as well." Starfire was ecstatic.

"Hurray! Welcome to the tower, new friend Analyze! We are sure that you will be happy here." Analyze smiled, his arms being ripped from their sockets as the Tamaranian girl pumped his hands fitfully.

"Thanks. But, could you let go. You're sorta hurting me..." Starfire squealed, letting go.

"Many pardons, new friend Analyze. I am so pleased you decided to stay however."

"Now, the only problem is finding you a room. I guess..."

"He can stay in my room. I can sleep out here...what little sleep I require," Raven piped up. Everyone glanced at her for a moment before Robin nodded.

"Fine. You can stay in Raven's room for now. We'll build another separate room later, if you decide to stay. Welcome to the tower, Analyze." Analyze smiled, taking the proffered hand that Robin thrust at him.

"Thanks." Robin nodded, turning.

"Alright, Titan's. Let's head for bed. Tomorrow we track down Slade and stop whatever it is he's planning on doing." The Titan's nodded, turning. The in-house system began to pile the dishes into the sink, where it would begin to clean them for storage. Beast Boy walked towards the stairs, smiling.

"Alright! All those games I can't beat...they are so going down!" Walking up the stairs, he stopped, turning. "Hey, Analyze! Tomorrow, I got the perfect game for you to beat! It's already in my head!" Analyze smiled, nodding.

"Right! We'll see." Beast Boy turned again, still talking to himself. Analyze shook his head at the boy's lack of eloquence, then yawned. Though he had just woken up a mere hour and a half ago, his head was still feeling the reel of fatigue.

"If you need more blankets or pillows or anything...just ask." The boy blinked, turning around to face the dark-haired beauty behind him.

"Thank you, friend Raven."

"Please...call me Raven. Starfire is the one with the friend tagged in the front." Analyze smiled, taking the girls hand.

"Very well...Raven..." Placing his lips lightly on her hand, he kissed it, letting it go and turning. "Goodnight then!" As he walked up the stairs, he didn't see the blush that had etched itself on her face. Nor did anyone else see the flash of light that flew through his eyes. As Raven got her complicity back, Starfire tapped her on the shoulder.

"He is very handsome, this Analyze. He is cute, I think is what you humans would say. On my home planet of Tamaran, we would call him 'Nucktar'." Raven blinked, turning.

"'Nucktar'? What does that mean?" Robin smiled from where he sat on his chair.

"I think it means 'a good catch'. Right Star?" Starfire nodded.

"Yes, in some words. In other words, it would mean, 'fine material'. However, this 'a good catch' seems fitting." Raven blushed even brighter, throwing her hood over her head.

"Well, whatever 'Nucktar' really means, I'm sure that he is. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Robin smiled knowingly.

"I thought you didn't sleep?" He wasn't answered as Raven floated off. Starfire landed on the ground, walking to the small bar and taking a chair next to Robin.

"I think our friend Raven is...what is the human word for it?"

"Hm...smitten? Infatuated? Enamored?" Starfire listened, then shook her head.

"No. I believe that 'sick' is the word used to describe this." Robin laughed lightly, turning back to his mug of cocoa.

"Yeah, she may be. Perhaps all of us are a little 'sick', huh Starfire?" This was answered by a hand on his forehead. Though cool, it was also quite warm. Of course, that may have been his face.

"Are you also 'sick', friend Robin? Do you wish to lie down?" Robin sighed, taking the girl's hand from his face.

"It's just an expression, Star."

* * *

A/N: This idea popped into my head for Valentine's day! I hope you all enjoy it. It will be three chapters long, with the next chapter coming out either Sunday or Monday, and the last chapter coming out on, you guessed it, Valentine's day. 

As an added note: Thank you to whoever pointed out that Starfire is from Tamaran, not some made up place called Tangea. To tell the truth, its been a while since I have watched a full length show, so I am...er...a bit rusty on my Teen Titan Trivia. If anyone else see's things in this that don't look right, let me know! I like fixing mistakes, it makes me feel worthwhile.

Also, even without extensive knowledge of the Titans and their stuff, I tried to make this as cannon as possible. Can someone please tell me if I got Starfire right...besides the home planet thing. I mean seriously, does she say friend before anyone's name that much, besides the people she knows a lot. I think that I may have used it far too much in this fic. Anywho.


	2. Something To Hold Onto

* * *

**A Valentine's Titan**

**Chapter 2: Something To Hold Onto**

It was the next morning when Raven awoke from a fitful slumber. She had fallen asleep on the couch after many hours of thinking, and it had only been a few hours that she had caught. Sighing and yawning, she rubbed a hand through her eye, glancing out the main window of the tower. The sun was barely beginning to rise over East Jump City, and already, she could tell that the day would be beautiful.

"Great..." Standing, she went to the kitchen, using her powers to float a bag of tea down from the top cupboard and turn the dial for the water on the stove. Sitting on a stool, she yawned yet again, placing her head in her hands and waiting for the water to heat.

"Good morning, my friend! What a glorious day!" Raven sighed once more, looking to the left as Starfire swooped in, landing lightly on the stool next to her.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." The teapot began to whistle slightly, so she moved it away, pouring a cup of water and placing the teabag in it. This she floated over to her position on the bar, landing it in front of her and taking a sip. The burning liquid scalded slightly, but it woke her up all the same.

"Have you not been thinking of our new friend, Analyze? You seemed well taken with him," Starfire said, as if in thought. The sudden thought made Raven choke slightly, and she coughed, setting the cup on the bar and glaring over.

"I haven't been thinking of anything. I've been wondering what Slade is up to. He seemed to appear too suddenly for my taste."

"Yes, the Slade does seem to enjoy appearing at odd intervals and doing things of this sort. But, do not worry. I am sure with our new friend Analyze that we will be victorious when next we meet him!" She smiled, swooping up and landing next to the fridge. "Hmm...I wonder if we have anything to eat." She began rummaging in the fridge, pulling out this and that. In the end, she pulled out a large stack of uneaten pancakes from the previous night, setting them on the table and applying a generous portion of syrup. "Do you not want any of these wonderous pastries, friend Raven?" She blinked as Raven shook her head.

"No. Please, enjoy them. I...have to think about some stuff." Getting up with her tea, she hovered to the door of the tower, opening it and going outside. Closing the door with a thought, she made her way to the shore, to watch the sunrise and contemplate her future. However, she wasn't alone. Analyze stood on the shoreline, watching the waves as they crashed against the rocks. She immediately reddened before realizing what was happening. Calming herself down, she took a breath, and then another. Floating softly down to the shore, she opened her mouth to talk.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Raven blinked. She hadn't said anything, nor made her presence known.

"What's that?"

"The waves. The waves, Raven." She blinked once more, then turned her attention to the waves. They lapped against the walls of the island, then were pushed back, to be replaced by more.

"They are waves. They are nothing special." Analyze thought about it, than shook his head.

"No. They are more than that. They are...unlike anything on this planet." He turned his head slightly, to talk to her more easily. "Unlike any thing living, they are...unpredictable. Plants grow in the same fashion. They need sunlight, so they will grow towards it. If you cut them, they will grow a certain way. Animals will act how they are created to. They will do what you want by a force of will. You can teach a dog to sit. You can teach a parrot to talk. You can teach a child to spell. You can teach an adult to work. But..." and then he turned back to the waves. "You can't teach a wave to break a certain way. No matter how hard you try, you can't stop the tide from coming in and going out. No force on Earth can stop a tsunami, besides another tsunami. Waves are...non-readable. They are the only thing that I cannot predict." He smiled, releasing a small amount of air in an effort to understand his own words. "I guess...that the waves are somewhat like you, Raven." She inhaled, turning back to him.

"Me? Why me? I'm just like everyone else...predictable." He smiled, turning to face her fully.

"Perhaps...but I am unable to predict your movements. I can predict everyone else's here. Robin uses his strength and force of will to fight. Starfire uses her feelings. Cyborg has his technology, and Beast Boy...well, Beast Boy has..."

"Video games?" Analyze laughed slightly at Raven's joke, nodding.

"In a certain way, yes. He is strong, in his own way, though he may not show it all the time. But you. I haven't figured you out, yet." She blushed, turning her head slightly.

"Why would anyone want to figure me out. I'm...nothing."

"No one is nothing. Especially you." Reaching out, the boy pushed the girl's hair aside, uncovering her face. She made a conscious effort at restraining herself from pushing into his hand, to feel his palm against her flesh. "Never think of yourself as nothing. You are more of a something than anyone has ever known."

"Maybe. But no one would ever want to know..." she began. Analyze smiled once again, turning from her to look at the sunrise once more.

"Perhaps...I do..." She held her breath, staring at the back of his head. What was that supposed to mean?

Suddenly, the outside alarm began to wail. Both teens turned to the tower as Robin's voice came over the intercom. "Titans, trouble downtown! Let's go!" Raven sighed. Another long day. Analyze just smiled, taking her hand.

"Come on, Raven. Let's do what the Titan's do best." She glanced at his hand holding hers, but made no effort to take it off. She allowed him to take her into the tower.

"Come on, y'all! Let's get out of here! Analyze, man! You can come with me, since you can't fly or nothin'!" Analyze nodded at Cyborg, hopping into the car.

"Do you...mind if I come along?" Raven asked, stepping to the door. Cyborg glanced at her, and then scratched his head.

"Yeah...but...don't you wanna fly there?" Raven smiled, shaking her head.

"It'd be nice to have a ride." Cyborg shrugged, popping the lock to the back door.

"Alright then. Get in. But no backseat driving!" Raven smiled, nodding in compliance as she got into the back. "Alrighty then! Let's go kick some butt!" The T-Car sped from the hangar as Robin's cycle followed, pursued by an orange flash in the sky and a large, green bird of prey winging downtown.

"Hrrnnn! Me crash! Me smash! Me destroy you all!" Cinderblock yelled, picking up yet another truck and hurling it through a glass window of a small barber shop. The occupants ran in fear, scattering like ants from a flame as Cinderblock smiled on. "This fun! Me like to smash!"

"Hey! Stonehead!" Cinderblock blinked, turning slightly at the sound. Robin hopped from his bike, landing lightly, his pole already spinning. "It's time to chip you down to size. Titan's, go!"

"Me crush you!" The beast ran forward, slamming its hands down in an attempt to crush his smaller foe. Robin merely hopped backwards, avoiding the attack. A blast of blue energy shot in, hitting Cinderblock full on the face.

"Booyah! Take that, you creep!" Another bolt of energy zipped in, followed closely by two orange streaks of light.

"That is as far as you shall go!" Starfire yelled out, twirling in the air as she released more and more attacks. Cinderblock stepped back, trying to ward off the attacks at the same time as move forward. Robin smiled, a bat-a-rang out of his pouch and ready. Cinderblock was now quite a distance away, still backing up under the relentless attacks.

"It's been a blast, blockhead," Robin said, more under his breath that anything. He let fly with the weapons, watching them swoop towards his target. Cinderblock saw them coming through the hail of fire, and turned, grabbing another vehicle and holding it in front of himself. The weapons slammed down into the fragile metal of the vehicles hull, and it exploded beautifully as it was engulfed in a blaze of fire and smoke. Robin grit his teeth, searching for more weapons and coming up with another pair. "Watch it, you guys!" A guttural roar burst from the smoke, and a rocky figure slammed through the debris, on a crash course with him. Robin's eyes widened as he let loose his two weapons, watching them fly forward. Suddenly, Cinderblock rammed both hands down into the pavement, ripping them back up and making the asphalt buckle under him. It came up in a wave, and Robin's twin attacks smashed into them, exploding uselessly. "What..."

"Me crush you!" A hand, large and grey, shot through the mess, snatching him at the neck and raising him up. Robin vainly struggled, thwacking out with his staff as Cinderblock burst through the mess, standing in full sight. His small, black eyes tightened in glee, watching the struggling Titan in his hands.

"Let...him...GO!" Three bolts of orange light blasted the stone monster from feet to head, and he staggered slightly. However, it didn't make him release his hold.

"Arg...gak..." A beam of blue shot in as well, hitting the beast square in the chest. Cyborg whooped, jumping in and grabbing the large thumb in an attempt to pry the hand apart from his friend. Cinderblock merely laughed.

"You dumb. He dead, no more struggle. Then, I finish you!" Cyborg's teeth gritted as he continued to pull. Starfire zipped in, pulling on the opposite end. By now, Robin was almost out of breath. Every gasp was coming with extreme pain, and he could feel himself blacking out.

"Azerath Metrione ZINTHOS!" Cinderblock's hand was covered in a black aura as Raven desperately strained her mental capacities in an effort to loosen Cinderblock's grip on her friend.

"Hahaha! You little insects. Cinderblock crush his head, then he crush rest of Titans. You all be crushed!" Raven grunted with her effort. However, not even she could stave off the attack of the brutish beast.

"Hn. Alright, got it!" The battle seemed to stop as Analyze walked forward, almost nonchalantly. Cyborg grimaced, his face lighting up.

"Got it? What's that supposed to mean, got it?" Analyze shrugged, walking up to Cinderblock and taking a look at him.

"Just what it means. I got it." He poked a place on Cinderblock's chest, noticing that the beast hardly even flinched as his hand met stone.

"Hahaha! You think you tiny man can beat Cinderblock? You are foolish me thinks. Hahaha!" The monster laughed, roaring out its hilarity as Analyze continued to work his way around.

"Good. Beast Boy, come over here a moment." Beast Boy, who had, by that time, not actually attacked at all, poked a finger to his chest.

"Er...me?" Analyze nodded, so Beast Boy walked forward, scratching his head.

"Hahaha! You no hurt Cinderblock! Cinderblock un-hurtable!" Analyze smiled up at him.

"Whatever you say, big boy!" Turning back to Beast Boy, he nodded at him. "I need you to take the form of something...let's see. Big and strong..."

"Big and strong? How about this?" With that, Beast Boy folded in on himself, turning into a large, male silverback gorilla. Analyze sighed, and then nodded.

"Yeah, that'll do. Hit here, please." Marking a small spot under the beast's right arm, he stepped back. Though the green Titan was unaware that the attack would do any good, he decided to go ahead with it. Rearing back, he threw his hand forward with a roar. The large fist slammed into the stone giant, and he smiled as a loud crunch echoed throughout.

"Hahaha! You think that does anything to the great Cinderblock? Hahaha!" Beast Boy howled in rage and pain, transforming back to himself and wringing out his hand.

"Oh ow...ow ow ow...ouch..." Analyze winced, feeling the blow in his own hand.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have warned you about that..." he said, apologetically.

"Uh...yeah, duh..." Beast Boy replied, his hand still throbbing.

"Hahaha! You pathetic little ants. No man can stand against Cinder..." the beast began, than stopped. His face fell, and he stood, blinking slightly and beginning to waver. His hand suddenly loosed, Robin dropping with a grunt to the ground. As Cinderblock swayed, he toppled backward, releasing a groan from his mouth as he hit the ground with a thud. The Titans stood around the fallen enemy, his groans reaching their ears.

"He has fallen, and cannot get back up," Starfire said. She smiled over at the brown-haired boy, grabbing his hands and swinging him around. "Most excellent work, friend Analyze! You have succeeded in vanquishing our foe!" Analyze smiled at her, and then released her grip from him, standing with a coy look on his face.

"No no. I didn't do anything, really. It was all Beast Boy. He was the one who beat Cinderblock. I just...helped..."

"I did what now?" Beast Boy asked, glancing dumbly at the boy. Before he could get a reply, he was picked up and placed on a set of metallic shoulders.

"Ah yeah! My man BB saves the day. Hoooowwweee!" Cyborg smiled up at his small friend, who blinked stupidly, then smiled.

"Well...I guess I did, huh?"

"Oh, you did so wonderfully, Beast Boy. Robin would be a pile of glarshnak if you hadn't saved him. Well done, indeed!" Starfire smiled, grabbing the green boy and twirling him around. Analyze watched, glad that she wasn't doing so with him.

"Hey Star...I'm glad I helped and all...but could you possibly let me down?" Starfire grunted, setting Beast Boy back down.

"A million pardons, friend Beast Boy. I am just overjoyed with our success. I believe that another feast of pancakes is needed here."

"Ah no, Star. It's time for...pizza madness!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy smiled, nodding.

"Yeah! With onions, and olives, and green peppers, and..."

"And meat!" Beast Boy's face fell, looking over at his friend.

"Meat? Blech! We need some good old veggies!"

"No pizza is good without meat!"

"Every pizza is good...especially without meat!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Friends, let us not argue. Let us get two pizzas, then we will all be happy." Starfire smiled wide, and it seemed to appease the Titans quarreling.

"Fine...but we'll need more than just two. We'll need at least...ten or so."

"Yeah! At least!" Soon, Cyborg and Beast Boy were lost in their pizza dreams. Robin shook his head, his brain still reeling from oxygen deprivation at the hands of Cinderblock.

"Good work, Analyze. You came in real handy in this battle." Analyze smiled over at him.

"Thanks. He was really easy to read. When you were fighting him, I noticed he was keeping that spot well protected. He lost because he thought he was invincible." Robin smiled, nodding.

"Well, good work anyways. I was too busy being choked to notice." Turning to the beast on the ground, he grimaced. "I'll wait for the police to come and take this scum bag away. The rest of you can go back to the tower and..."

"I'll stay here." The sentence caused the three still listening to him to turn.

"No, really. You don't have to. I'll stay. I didn't really do much in that fight anyways."

"No, please Robin. I'll stay. You were in that monster's grip. You need to rest."

"Yes, please come back to the tower, Robin. You may be injured," Starfire said. Suddenly, her hand flew to his temple. "You may be sicker than last night. Perhaps you need bed rest. I will care for you, Robin." Robin blinked, feeling his face turn red.

"Star, I'm not sick."

"They why's your face so red, huh?" Robin's face fell as he turned to confront the other two, who had given up on their pizza quest long enough to make fun of him.

"Haha...very funny." Turning back to Analyze, he sighed. "Well, if you think you can manage him, then..."

"Of course. I've read him. He's pretty much through." Raven nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Titans, let's go home."

"Booyah! Pizza time!" Cyborg yelled out, grabbing Beast Boy and throwing him into the T-Car. Raven watched them wrestle for a moment before turning to Analyze.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here? I...I can stay if you like?" Analyze smiled at her crookedly.

"No, it's alright. I'll be there in a few. The police here are rather fast, what with all the criminals and such." Raven sighed, nodding as she replaced her hood.

"Ok. I'll wait for you at the tower." Analyze nodded. Turning her head slightly to see if anyone was watching, she steeled herself, going up to the boy quickly and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hurry back, alright?" The boy smiled at her.

"You can bet on it." She smiled back, and then turned, floating off into the distance. Starfire joined her as the T-Car and Robin's cycle sped away below them. Starfire glanced at her friend, and then blinked.

"Friend Raven...why is your face so red? Are you...'sick'? Must you lie down?"

"It's nothing, Star. Forget it," said Raven, with a smug smile that couldn't be seen from under her cloak.

As Analyze watched the Titan's flit away, his eyes flickered, a ray of light shooting through them. "Hn." Walking over to Cinderblock, the boy grimaced down at him. With a kick to the monster's face, he huffed. "Stupid idiot. Slade thought you were stronger than this." Soon, the sound of sirens caught the boy's attentions. Turning his head to the right to pick up the sound, he smiled. "Well, here they come, right on schedule." Kneeling to the beast's head, he put his mouth up to its ear. "You know what to do. Remember, Slade and I are counting on you. Tomorrow, this city is ours. Do not fail us." Cinderblock blinked once. Three squad cars and a special vehicle for transport arrived, and five heavily clad officers hopped out, leveling weapons at Cinderblock. A pair of laser shackles clamped down on his hands, and he was roughly hauled up. Prodded into the transport, he turned, eying Analyze as the boy watched. A flash of light shot through his eyes as the door slammed shut and the police and vehicle left. All was quiet on the street as Analyze glanced up at the darkening sky. It had been morning just hours ago, or so he thought. Perhaps the battle had lasted much longer than just an hour or two.

"Have you succeeded?" Analyze blinked, glancing down at his wrist. A small light blinked.

"Yes. I have."

"Good work...my young apprentice. Return to the tower. Do not allow them to suspect anything." Analyze smiled, nodding as another light ray flew through his white pupils.

"Right. We'll have our city. I'll remain here, doing what I do best. Analyzing the situation and coming up with the best theories."

"Excellent...Keep in contact..."

"Right. Goodbye...Slade..." His wrist beeped slightly, and he closed the connection. Looking up into the darkness of the sky, he smiled. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I should give Raven a present...one she'll never forget...ha ha...ha ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

A/N: As I've said, I've tried to make this cannon. Oh! Sorry to everyone that this chapter didn't come out on Monday. Class and computer problems.

As an added bonus, I've decided that the last chapter will not be humongous! Therefore, instead of this being three chapters, it will be four! One will be added on Wendesday, the 13th, and the last on the 14th, which is Valentine's Day.


	3. Midnight Dreams

* * *

A/N: This chapter is short, mostly because the next chapter is going to be super freaking long! So do not despair. I have about four major battles and 5 minor ones, all crammed into the next chapter. So, it will be really, really long. Also, it will be out tomorrow, for Valentine's day! Don't you enjoy Valentine's Day? It is really something, isn't it?

* * *

It was an hour later or so when the brown haired boy made it back to the Titan Tower. Walking into the main room, he was bowled over by Cyborgs exclamation from the kitchen. 

"I'm tellin' you, BB. Get that crud out of my face!"

"What? It's just green peppers! You like 'em!"

"No way, man! Meat cravers is what I got. Keep your green things."

"Friends, please. Stop the fighting, yes?"

"Starfire, you want some of these, right?"

"Erm...they smell of the stink that goblad poo smells of."

"Go...blad poo? What's that?"

"On my home planet, it is a beast that drops...these things on the ground after eating."

"Yeah, you hear that, BB? Goblad poo!"

"Well, that just means these goblad guys have good taste!"

"Or you just have poor taste!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" A zip of light shot through the teen's eyes as he entered. From his position at the bar, Robin smiled, waving.

"Hey, Analyze. So, done with Cinderblock?"

Analyze nodded back. "Yep. All done and taken care of. Hey, is that olive pizza? I haven't had any of that for a while." Stepping up to the bar, he took a seat, grabbing a piece of pizza and stuffing it into his face. While the juices and oils of the creation dripped from his chin, he looked about, turning back to Robin. "Hey, where's Raven?"

"Oh, she's up in her room. She said that she had something to work on, but she would be back down later." Analyze nodded.

"Well then, I guess I'll take the living room then tonight..." The boy was interrupted by Starfire.

"Oh! Does that mean that friend Analyze is staying here with us?" Analyze smiled up at where the orange girl floated.

"Yeah. I've decided to stay. After all, you guys are pretty cool. I might as well hang out for a while." He was about to take a bite of pizza when he was leveled into the air by a pair of blue, metallic arms.

"Alright! Glad to have you, man! You can totally help me with my car, since you can figure things out and what-not!"

"Yeah, and I found that game! We can beat it after pizza!" Beast Boy said, taking another bite. Analyze sighed, then smiled, putting a hand behind his head.

"Actually, can it wait for tomorrow? I'm...kinda tired." Beast Boy's face fell, than picked back up.

"Well...sure, I guess." Analyze smiled back, taking another piece of pizza.

"Actually, you can have my room tonight, Analyze. I have some stuff to do down here. The house security system needs to be de-bugged, and it will take a while," Robin said. Analyze looked over, nodding.

"Right. Actually, a bed sounds more comfortable than a couch." With that, the boy stood, stretching and yawning. "Well, I'm heading off to bed, now. Let me know if I can help out around here tomorrow or anything."

"Yes! Have the good night, friend Analyze." Analyze nodded, waving at them all as he ascended the staircase. As he got to the top, he stopped, seeing Raven at the end of the hallway.

"Oh...hey Raven." The girl blinked at him, then proceeded to fly by, going down the steps. He turned slightly to watch her, his eyes lighting up once more. As she made it to the table, he turned back, walking to Robin's room, the sounds from below still echoing.

"Hey, Rave! Thought you were doing something."

"Were you busy with a task for the Valentine's Day, friend Raven?"

"Hn..."

"Hey...Raven...you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Robin. Why?"

"Your face is...rather red."

"Oh no! It is the sickness! Hurry, cough for me and tell me how many fingers I am holding up."

"Starfire..."

"The soup and some medicine will heal you in time. Perhaps the Tamaranian Healing Dance? Let us twirl in the air. Come, friend Raven."

"Hrnnn..."

Analyze listened to the conversation's as he shut the door. Going into Robin's room, he looked about, eying the boy's dresser and stepping over to it. "Hmm...interesting." Pulling out a drawer, he took from it four of the boy's bat-a-rangs. Setting them on the bed, he began to pry into them with a small screwdriver. When he had one of them open, his eyes blazed with white for another moment. "Yes, interesting indeed. I will save this information for later." He disassembled the one, placing the other three back into the drawer first. When all the pieces were laid in front of him, he reassembled them in the exact order he had taken them out. When he was finished, a full bat-a-rang lay in front of him. "Easily duplicated, simplistic little device. No, nothing special here." Laying the device back in the drawer, the boy turned to the clock, waiting for the hours to tick away.

* * *

Beast Boy smiled, his appetite sated. He was the last one in the kitchen, and the clock was reading near to ten at night. Patting his stomach, he belched, getting up and walking to the stairs. 

"Going to bed, Beast Boy?" The small, green boy turned, addressing his leader who was sitting in the chair of the in-house security system, directly in front of the living room area.

"Oh. Yeah, just heading now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beast Boy."

"Hey, Robin. You gonna be down here all night?"

"Yeah, looks that way. Don't worry, I'll finish here pretty soon. You better get some sleep."

"Oh...right! Goodnight then." Waving as he turned, Beast Boy made it to the top of the stairs. Yawning, he rubbed a gloved hand through his eye, turning down the hallway and walking past Robin's room. On his right lay Raven's room, but he dismissed it for now. Valentine's Day was tomorrow, so his card could wait. As he made it to his room, he opened the door, another yawn escaping his lips. Suddenly, a sound down the hallway made him turn, and he jumped into his room as Raven exited hers. Watching her from a crack in his door frame, she stood silhouetted against the light. "Wait a minute...what's she doing?" She peered about, making sure no one was around. Floating towards the other side of the hallway, she stopped, putting her hand up to Robin's door. She seemed unsure of her next action, as if she were waiting for something. Then, she struck the door slightly. Once...twice. "Huh?" Beast Boy could only watch as the door opened slightly. Though the door cut his vision of the scene off, he could still hear.

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

"Well, tomorrow is...Valentine's Day. It's kind of a stupid holiday, I guess."

"No, it isn't. It is a time for people to express their love, Raven."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"What do you want?" Beast Boy could see Raven's back...and something else. _Hey...what's she hiding back there?_

"I...wanted to give you this." The hand curled out from behind her back, and there was a moment of silence.

"This...is a card. A Valentine's card..."

"I know. I bought it. I...I don't draw. So...do you like it?" Beast Boy listened intently.

"It's...it's..."

"Stupid, I know. But, I couldn't think of anything else to get you. I'm sorry." She turned, ready to flit back to her own room. She had already exposed herself enough to practically a stranger. A hand shot out, grabbing her arm. She stopped, gasping and turning. The door to Robin's bedroom closed, and Analyze stood with her arm in his hand. Beast Boy could see a white flash of light proliferate the scene, and the boy smiled.

"Thank you...Raven." The girl was entranced when a pair of lips met hers. They stood there, locked in an embrace as Beast Boy's heart fell. He shut his door, his face red and his breath shallow. He didn't...wouldn't see anymore.

"Well...at least she's happy," he said to himself, glancing over at the box in the corner. Sighing, he slipped into the shape of a puppy, crawling into his bed and curling up in a small, lonely ball. He whined twice before falling into a deep sleep.

Outside in the hallway, Raven detached from the brown haired boy in front of her. "That was...wonderful..." she said. He smiled back.

"You're wonderful." Looking back into the room, he coughed slightly, then straightened. "Raven, tomorrow...tomorrow morning. Meet me tomorrow morning at the park, at seven A.M., before the Titans wake up. There's something I must tell you." Raven blushed, then smiled, nodding as she replaced her cloak.

"Alright. Tomorrow morning, then. Until tomorrow...goodnight." She turned, going back to her room and closing her door. As the door knob clicked, she let herself glide to the floor, holding her chest in an effort to keep her pulsing heart from bursting forth.

Analyze smiled at the door, the wood hardly obscuring his vision of the beauty within. A flash of light flew through his eyes, and he turned towards the stairs. Walking quietly down them, he glanced about. The kitchen was quiet, as was the living room. He could hear random beeping from the room to the left, and he quietly descended, looking in. Robin was asleep at the controls of the master computer of the house, the screen running different programs as the system rebooted. The boy nodded, walking up to the computer. A small, silver disk appeared in the boys' hand, and he knelt, placing it into the reader of the mega computer. It beeped once, then ran silent, analyzing the data from the hard drive and copying it down. Once it was copied, the disk shot back out, and Analyze caught it deftly. Standing, he looked down at the sleeping Titan, and then smiled. "Happy days are here again..." Looking back at the computer, he edged Robin slightly to the left so he could have room. A few simple keystrokes was all it took. Once the information was placed within the security system, he stood, stretching. "That takes care of that."

Stealing quietly back to Robin's room, he shut the door, going to the bed and sitting down. Taking out his left wrist, his right hand put in a code, and he waited for the answer.

"Analyze...has it been done?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's done alright. Tomorrow will be the last day the Titan's see."

"Good. What about our young Raven?"

"Don't worry about her, Slade. I'll take care of her."

"Excellent. You have done well, my young apprentice. Send me the data from the computer. I will look it over tonight. I do not intend on sleeping."

"Right. Here it is." A small cord shot from his wrist, and he plugged it into the disk. The cord began to pulse, a ray of light showing the location of the data as it was transmitted from disk to transmitter. Soon, it was done, and Slade's voice took on an amused tone.

"Well done. Well done, indeed. I will await your signal. Do not fail me."

"Just be sure that that idiot Cinderblock is ready at the prison. We're going to need a big distraction for this too work."

"Hn hn hn...don't worry. Cinderblock knows the price of failure. He is still part human...he knows fear..."

"Right. Well then, until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow. Jump City...than the world, will belong to me." The communication link died, and Analyze smiled, lying back on the bed. His eyes closed, and a small ray of light shot from behind the closed lids.

"Fool. The world will belong to me. No one predicts Analyze..."

* * *

A/N: Well, as I said. Next chapter for Valentine's will be chalk-a-block full of crazy battles and unrequitted love things. You should enjoy it! I hope you do, anyways. Until tomorrow, all ye dreamers! 


	4. Valentine's Day

A/N: The extra super long finale to A Valentine Titan! Enjoy the action packed chapter!

* * *

**A Valentine Titan**

**Chapter 4: Valentine's Day**

It was the morning of Valentine's Day when Raven awoke from a light sleep. Standing from her bed, she quickly floated to the door, opening it and leaving the sanctity of her own room. She hadn't bothered with pajamas, as she was far too excited to have actually slept that much. Stealing quietly down the steps, she turned to the door, opening it and closing it softly behind her. As she began to fly towards the city, to the designated meeting spot, her heart fluttered. This was it. No more would Raven be alone. She finally had someone on Valentine's Day. Someone...who cared for her.

It wasn't long after she had flown across the bay that she arrived at the small, secluded spot. A small stream ran to the mainstream river, a waterfall cascading down the rock face of the cliff. Gliding in, she peered about, hoping to catch sight of the person she had come to see. A note, along with a box of chocolates and a rose stood in the middle of a blanket laid on the ground, and she smiled slightly. Landing, she walked to the spot, kneeling down and taking the note in her hands. Opening the letter, she read each word, memorizing them

_Dearest Raven, I am so happy that you decided to come. As I said, you are hard to read, so even I was overflowing with curiosity._

_Sincerely, Analyze._

Raven smiled, holding the note close like a chunk of gold. Folding it and stashing it within the folds of her cloak, nearest her heart, she sighed, reaching down and picking up the chocolates. "He didn't have to buy these..." Opening them, she took one, biting down and savoring the flavor.

"Do you like them?" Startled, she looked up. Analyze stood next to the waterfall, leaning against the cliff. She smiled, nodding as a blush came upon her cheeks.

"They are...delicious...thank you." She put the box down, standing and watching as he strode to her. As he came near, she lashed out, catching his arms and pulling herself close to him. She felt two, strong arms hold her back, and she stood, embraced by the one that she could call her own. The pair stood there for a moment before Analyze withdrew, taking her hand and leading her to the blanket. Sitting down together, they watched the sunrise come up over the bay and river. Raven's eyes consistently darted to the left, watching for any slight movements that she felt she had to reciprocate.

"Raven...I took you out here to tell you something." Raven blinked, and then turned to him.

"Tell me something? What's that?"

"I'm...not who you think I am." She blinked once more.

"Really? You're...not Analyze?" He smiled, laughing slightly.

"No no. I am Analyze, or at least my name is. No, that's not what I'm talking about." She sighed.

"Then what are you talking about?" Analyze watched the waves splashing against the shoreline for a moment before turning, answering her.

"I am...like a wave."

"You mean you are unreadable?"

"No, I am very readable. I am as readable as another person. Unlike you, I am...highly predictable. However, I am still like a wave." She smiled, turning to the lapping water.

"I thought you said that waves are unpredictable." He nodded.

"Yes, I did say that. You can predict them just to a certain point. Than, they are as ruthless as nature itself. Remember, each wave laps at the shore, taking part of it with each push and pull of the tide. Each wave holds a mysteriousness behind it...each wave can hold a tsunami." She blinked once more, than turned to him.

"A...tsunami?" He nodded.

"Yes. A small wave can turn into something bigger. I am...that wave. I lap lightly at the shore, than I take away with one fell swoop. I have undercurrents, swells, and at times...storms..." Her face was emotionless for a moment, than she smiled.

"Well, hopefully, I can get to know each and every one of your storms and swells?" He smiled, looking at her.

"No...I'm afraid not, dear Raven. This is where the storm begins." She blinked, then sprang upright, but too late. The blanket electrified, sending her into a spasm of pain and torment. Through watering eyes she watched the boy in front of her remove the metal stick from the ground, the thing that grounded him against the electricity. As the current ebbed, her body sank back to the ground, and she hit the dirt with a sigh. Her body was on fire, and she turned her face up, to glance at the boy. However, his features had become harder. Harder and...evil.

"Why...why are you...doing this?" He smiled down at her, kneeling on one leg and taking her chin with his hand.

"I want power, dear Raven. This is the only method to achieve it." A flash of light burst through his pupils, and he stood, sneering down at her. "Pathetic girl. Your quest for love and emotional solace...it was all a sham. Poor, stupid girl. You've been read. You're not that long of a book." Turning coldly, he began to stride from the clearing. Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked up, her eyes beginning to tear.

"I...I loved...you." He heard the words, turning and looking down at her.

"Perhaps. But love can only be true if it is reciprocated by another. All you had was a farce. You are...pathetic." His right hand flew to his wrist, and he smiled as he clicked a button on his watch. Four pads burst forth from the ground, and four robotic minions appeared, each with lasers on their arms. Each laser was pointed directly at the girl on the ground, who watched with fear-laden eyes as her lost love turned from her, a smile on his face. "Today is the day the Titans lose their precious Jump City. It belongs to me." He took a few steps before stopping. "Dispose of her. I need her no more." The sound of lasers beginning to power up took hold of his hearing, and he walked calmly away...as the repeating blasters began to go off in unison. "Hn...idiot."

* * *

Beast Boy awoke from his horrible nightmares with a new ambition. He would find a girl for himself that day. He wouldn't be the only one alone on Valentine's Day. Not him!

"I wonder what Tera is doing? I bet that she'd go on a date with me...if she would only truly remember who I am." He sighed. Ever since Slade had taken control of Tera's body, she had completely forgotten who he was, or if not completely, mostly. Sighing again, he stood, stretching out his arms and getting the kinks from his neck taken care of. "Well, one thing's for sure. I bet that I can find a girl before Raven even gets up. That'll show her."

"Beast Boy..." The green boy blinked, looking around. Glancing at his communicator, he bent down, putting his ear next to it.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Have you seen Raven? She hasn't come down from her room yet." Beast Boy was at a loss. It was nearly nine in the morning, and Raven was up and around by eight at least. It was peculiar for her to sleep in on any day. Of course, her new 'boyfriend' may have had something to do with it.

"I, uh...wouldn't worry about Raven. She and Analyze...might be busy right now."

"Oh...understood. Well, you hungry? I'm makin' waffles!"

"Waffles! Awesome!" Grabbing his clothes, he dressed quickly, throwing open the door to his room and dashing outside. Once down in the kitchen, he smiled as a heap of waffle was placed on his plate. "Mmm...they smell great!"

"They should! Those are my famous 'it's Valentine's Day so cheer up, little green dude' waffles! Dig in!" Cyborg turned from the plate, beginning to make more...as Beast Boy began to sink in his chair.

"Hey...um...could you come up with another name for these? That one...makes me sad." Cyborg waved, still hard at work. Sighing, Beast Boy took a bite, but the pastry turned to ash in his mouth. Robin entered next, yawning and stretching.

"Well, the computer is de-bugged, and is working optimally. Hey, waffles! Has anyone woken up Starfire yet?"

"I am just now waking up, Robin," The orange girl said, yawning as she descended the staircase. Smiling, she pecked the boy on the cheek, sitting next to him. "Many thanks for the card slipped under my door, friend Robin. It is most amusing...and cute, is the word used here, I believe." She tapped a finger on her chin as if wondering to herself as Robin turned a bright shade of pink. Beast Boy watched them for a moment before looking back at his waffles.

"I...think I'm going to go outside, guys. Sorry." Standing, the green boy turned to the door, walking to it. However, before he could open it, Analyze walked in, looking at him. Beast Boy shot him a glance before walking by, shutting the door behind him. Analyze looked at the closed door for a moment before turning.

"Uh...did I miss something?" Starfire turned, shaking her head.

"No, friend Analyze. You are just in time. Cyborg is making the waffles, and it is the Day of Valentine's! Enjoy your waffles. Oh, have you seen Raven? She has not come down as of yet." Analyze looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"Nope, haven't seen her. But, I am hungry." Robin glanced over at him from his own mound of breakfast items.

"Really? Beast Boy said that you guys may be doing something." Analyze shrugged again.

"Dunno. Beast Boy is kinda strange. Far as I know, Raven went out to meditate. I thought she was going to be around today. I bought her a card and everything." He took the card from the previous night out of his pocket, holding it up. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to give it to her later."

"Right." Robin turned back to his meal, but Starfire was pressing the subject.

"Oh! So, are you Raven's Valentine this year, friend Analyze? That is wonderous news! I am sure that Raven will be most happy!" Analyze nodded.

"I hope so. It would be a shame for her to not be." Suddenly, the alarm began to wail. The Titan's turned to the computer, which was buzzing about a disturbance uptown.

"Titan's, let's move. Breakfast will have to wait."

"Ah man! Just my luck, especially with waffles..." Saying no more, Cyborg hopped the counter, running to the hangar with Robin as Starfire burst from the door, waiting for the twin vehicles to begin below. Beast Boy dashed up to where Robin was getting onto his cycle.

"Hey...what's going on?"

"Trouble in the city, Beast Boy. Hop into the T-Car. Let's go!" Without another word, Robin blasted off into the early morning haze, leaving Beast Boy in the drive.

"BB! Come on, man! We need to hurry up! I have a date with Bee tonight!" Beast Boy sighed again. Another person with a date on Valentine's Day.

"Right. Coming." Turning, the boy hopped into the car, waiting for Cyborg to start the engine.

"Hey, Analyze! You comin', man?" Analyze turned, nodding.

"Right. Let's go!" Jumping into the backseat, the boy shut the door. The T-Car burst to life, and the three left the hangar.

Uptown Jump City seemed peaceful enough...until an explosion rocked it. Three robotic creatures began pouring liquid fire into a small shop, sending it bursting into flame. Another set of robots were busy with an electricity line, zapping the power from the nearby buildings and fortifying their batteries with it. More and more were marching through the streets, directed by one man.

"Slade! That's far enough!" Robin yelled from his cycle, jumping off and sending it crashing into the nearest group of robots.

"Why Robin. Happy Valentine's Day. Ready for your gift?" Robin clenched his teeth, his pole whirling in his hand.

"The only gift I would like from you, Slade, is to see you behind bars!"

"A pity. I had something much different in mind." With a roar, the man closed the gap, striking down with his own pole as the two began exchanging blows. The robotic minions turned, milling towards them as there power-charged arms began to whir.

"Booyah!" A stream of blue extinguished four, and Cyborg ran in, smashing two more with mighty fists as his leg came up and crunched another.

"This is for the damage you have done!" Orange energy shot in from above, strafing the ground as robots exploded left and right from the onslaught. A green T-rex burst through on the right, crunching a robot in its mouth and smashing two more with its tail. Suddenly, it turned into a gorilla, grabbing one by the arm and smashing it into a building. Using the crushed robot, which resembled a tin can by now, the ape smashed left and right, using it as a battering ram as it continued its assault on the main ranks. The robots began firing back, lightning streaming from energy absorbers in their arms. Starfire zipped around three bolts, shooting back and being rewarded by explosions. Cyborg knelt under one, uppercutting the user and sending it flying into the air. Cyborg stood, waiting for it to fall, and fall it did, directly into Cyborg's kick. It flew through the air, knocking out two more.

"Alright! Take that, you wanna-bes!"

In the meantime, Robin and Slade were exchanging blows back and forth. With each attack that Slade gave, Robin could feel his energy waning. He struck out, catching the man in the gut. Bending him over, he thwacked out again, feeling the blow through his hands as his pole collided with Slade's head and sent him flying backwards. Landing in a heap on the ground, the man calmly collected his lost senses as the rest of the Titan's took care of his robotic army. Looking up, he grimaced as Beast Boy smashed down on the last one, turning back into himself and kicking the pile of junk away.

"Game's up, Slade. You're finished!" Slade's eye, creased in anger, suddenly took on a more...mirthful expression. Standing, the man struck down with his pole, watching Robin through slitted eye.

"Oh no, Robin. I am afraid that the game has just begun." A tap from the ground made the boy turn, and he stared at Analyze, who smiled back from atop a pile of rock.

"It appears that they beat you pretty good, Slade. Your robots are pretty much toast."

"Yes, well...that's why human logic is preferred in situation's such as this." Analyze nodded.

"Yeah. Right." Robin blinked, and then turned back to Slade.

"What is this?" Slade shook his head.

"Robin, Robin, Robin...Don't you know that when one fails to obtain a decent apprentice, he must go for the next best thing?"

"Wait...Robin was your first apprentice, Slade? Why would you bother with someone so...useless?" Slade huffed slightly to himself as Robin grimaced.

"Well, I suppose that he didn't turn out as well as you did. But, no matter. Now, have you collected the data needed?" Analyze smiled, tapping his skull.

"Right up here. They're done for. No way they can beat me now." Robin grit his teeth, looking over slowly at the brown haired boy.

"Wait...this was all a trap? A lie? You were with Slade the entire time?"

"You seemed surprised, Robin. That's rather...predictable of you."

"You are not evil, friend Analyze. You do not have to be with this man. He is bad!"

"Bad? You think he's bad? Ha! You should take a look at me, you orange freak!" Starfire gasped, as if the word struck her like a fist. Robin glared.

"That's enough, Analyze. Stop this. You have no need to join his side. You are a better Titan than a villain." Analyze laughed slightly. A small, round cylinder appeared in his right hand, and he pressed a button upon it. A small screech sounded out as it elongated, turning into a pole striped with yellow and red bands.

"Oh, come now, _leader _Robin." He ground out the leader, being sure that it was taken as an insult. "You, of all people, should know that power is quite the aphrodisiac."

"Wait...you were a bad guy all along? Wow, that totally messes me up. I never would have dreamed that someone who was so good at video games and liked pancakes could be bad," Beast Boy said, holding his head in his hands. "This throws off my entire perception on reality!"

"Oh? Here, allow me to help it along!" Analyze yelled, jumping down off the pile and running headlong at the four. Robin's hand flew to his pole, twirling it around.

"Titan's, move!" The four dispersed. Analyze smiled.

"Predictable!" His first target was Starfire, who had flown to the right to avoid the oncoming charge. Stopping and changing position in a second, Analyze jumped, his pole lashing out. Starfire saw it coming, but too late, as it cracked into her chin. Robin let out an exclamation as the girl went down, crashing to the ground. Analyze hit the ground next to her, turning and smiling. "Who's next?" Robin let out a cry, his pole still twirling as he charged at the boy. Analyze smiled back, beginning to run at his foe with his own pole whirling about. As the two locked together, Robin grimaced.

"You should have stayed with the Titan's. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must." Analyze just smiled back, a flash of white flying through his eyes.

"Oh, believe me, Robin. You must!" His right thumb shot out, and Robin watched it as it pressed a small button on the stick. It illuminated for a moment before electricity shot through its length. Having thought about his own safety first, Analyze had taken the liberty of wearing thin, leather gloves. He still was administered a shock, but Robin, who had worn his lighter, cloth versions, was electrified beautifully. His back arched back as a cry escaped his lips, his body shot through with electricity. Analyze stopped as the boy fell to the ground, a moan escaping his lips as small streams of steam floated lazily off of him.

"Idiot."

"Hey! This is it, pal!" Analyze's eyebrow rose as he turned, addressing Cyborg, who had his laser gun already pointed.

"Hn. The walking scrap heap. Very well, then. Attack." Cyborg grimaced, his teeth showing.

"I don't want to, man...but you've gone too far. Take this!" His laser powered up, but before it fired, Analyze smiled.

"What horrible equipment." His left hand flew to his wrist, and he pressed a button. With a dying cry, the laser shut down, falling uselessly at Cyborg's side.

"Wha? What the heck is going on?"

"While I was in the tower, I took the liberty of hacking into your system. Your equipment is...rather barbaric. Easy to get around all of your little codes and such." Cyborg's face fell as he looked up. Pointing his pole at the robotic teen, Analyze shook his head. "Game over." A beam of electricity shot out, engulfing Cyborg and sending him to the ground. His eyes closed as his system was overridden. "Well well. Just one more left."

"Yeah. But you'll have to do better than just that stick to beat me!" Beast Boy ran into sight, running full tilt at Analyze, who began blasting out with his pole. Beast Boy jumped, turning into a small bird and winging left and right. Flying in a circle around the boy's head, he kept up his dizzying flight as Analyze busied himself with zapping and thwacking out. No matter how hard he tried, the boy couldn't be hit.

"Stay still, you little pest!" He thwacked out again, but this time, Beast Boy dodged, flying straight up. Pointing up with his staff, Analyze smiled. "The path of least resistance is always the path that hurts the most!" An electrified blast erupted from the end of his pole, and Beast Boy glanced down, watching it. Suddenly, where a small bird once flew, a large, five-ton whale suddenly invaded the sky. The blast of electricity hit the whale uselessly, rebounding off of its tremendous girth. With a cry, Analyze jumped to the side, avoiding being crushed as the whale smashed into the ground. Catching his breath, Analyze glanced down at his pole, which lay underneath him. "Well...that was...unpredicted..."

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises." Analyze gasped, turning to face the green boy. A hand grasped his shirt, pulling him up roughly as Beast Boy glared at him. "You come into our tower, make friends with us, steal the heart of someone precious to me, and this is how you treat us? You...you're lower than garbage, you know that?" Analyze just smiled back.

"Oh yeah? And what does that make you? The garbage of the garbage? Face it, with all your petty emotions, you are blinded by the fact that no one cares about you. Robin has the face, Cyborg has the technology, and Starfire and Raven have the beauty. What do you have? Your the freak of the group. No one...cares...about a freak!" Beast Boy's free hand gripped into a fist, and he looked up from where his eyes had fallen, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am a freak. So what? I have friends that care for me! I have something that you don't. Friendship. You think Slade gives you that?"

"Slade gives me something more!"

"Oh yeah? What's that? Tell me before I whack that stupid grin off of your face."

"I give him...power!" Beast Boy gasped, turning as Slade's fist crashed into his face, sending him sprawling. Slade shook his head at the Titans lying about. "That was far too easy." Analyze huffed, standing from where Beast Boy had dropped him.

"Easy for you to say. I was the one who took care of them." Slade turned, his eye beginning to slit.

"Silence, apprentice. I am the master here. Remember that." Analyze huffed, turning.

"Whatever." He had no intention of allowing Slade to do as he pleased, but for now, Slade held all the cards, so he would go along like a nice apprentice should.

"Good. Now, let us go. Cinderblock should be keeping the main police force busy at the prison. No one should be in our way. We shall go to the Mayor's office and...ask him to politely hand over the city to us."

"And if that doesn't work?" Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Than we reduce this place to rubble. I never did like this city anyways. Come, let's go." The pair turned, walking into the distance...master and apprentice.

It was some time before Beast Boy regained conscious thought. Robin and Starfire were already up, but Cyborg was having a difficult time, trying to de-bug his system to rid it of Analyze's control. "Man...we got our butt's kicked, huh?" Robin looked up, and then nodded.

"Yeah, we did. But, we didn't think that Analyze would turn on us. We have to figure out a plan to beat him."

"Why bother?" Cyborg said from his position on the ground. His security system was just finishing a check of his system. Then it would begin to delete the heinous programs. "He knows all of our moves. He can figure us out before we do anything. You saw how badly we got beat. How can we beat him?"

"I...don't know. But, we're Titans. We don't give up." Beast Boy licked his lips, trying to think.

"So...what do we do, then?" It was Starfire who answered back.

"Our not so nice friend Analyze fights by knowing his opponent, yes? Perhaps...we should change ourselves somehow. Perhaps we should fight differently."

"How do we do that, Star? I can only fight like me, you can only fight like you, and Robin can only fight like Robin! It doesn't make any sense." Starfire sighed, bowing her head.

"I am sorry. It was only a suggestion." Beast Boy nodded back.

"I wonder where Raven is..."

"We have to assume that Raven is gone. Remember, he said that he didn't see her, but you remember her talking to him about something last night. We can only think that Raven has been...has been..."

"No!" The three turned to the green boy, who glared at Robin. "She can't be! She...she just can't be! Don't say that!"

"Beast Boy..."

"No! I don't care! She isn't...can't be...won't be..." Beast Boy began. Then, he sank to his knees. His hands out in front of him caught the tears that fell from his eyes. "She just can't be...gone. No way..." Cyborg sighed, looking down. He hated seeing his friend in such a predicament.

"You're right, Beast Boy. I'm sorry. She is around. She'll find us later on. Right now, we have to figure out how to stop these guys." Robin stood from his position on the ground, putting his chin into a gloved hand. "Hmm...but how do you stop a guy who knows how you move?"

"You don't move?" Starfire answered. Robin looked up at where Starfire hovered, his eyebrow arched.

"Star, I don't think that..." Suddenly, he stopped. A small grin began to play on his features, and he smacked his hand into an outreached palm. "Starfire...you're a genius! That's exactly how we beat him!"

"How? By not moving?" Cyborg said. As his computer beeped, he smiled. "Ah yeah! Cyborg back in the action, baby! All that dufus's programs have been deleted. I'm good as new!" Robin smiled.

"Great. Now, here's the plan!"

* * *

At City Hall, Analyze smiled down at the Mayor. The man sat cowering in a corner as Slade rubbed the back of the Mayor's chair. "Ah...yes. It is almost warm to the touch. That mayor status might have to be changed...to master of Earth." Analyze huffed, kicking the cowering man over and sending him into the wall.

"That's a lame name, Slade." Slade looked up sharply.

"Hold your tongue, apprentice. You know that I installed an obedience chip in your suit. One push of the button will send twenty-thousand volts through you. Remember that." Analyze glanced down at the suit he wore. It tripled his output power, making him almost as fast as Kid Flash. Almost, but not quite. It also enhanced his strength to that of any of the strongest Titans. It was a suit to be reckoned with...but it came with a price.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Sorry...master." He grit the last word out from behind clenched teeth. Slade's eye curled up in amusement.

"Good. Good. Now, it appears Cinderblock is doing his work at the prison. Let's go ahead and..."

"The party's over, Slade!" Slade blinked, looking up as Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy entered the room.

"Hm. Haven't had enough, eh? Very well. Analyze, take care of this, won't you?" Analyze nodded, his hand retracting the pole once more.

"Time to go bye bye for good, Titans." He ran across the room, jumping and striking down with his pole. Robin smiled, hurling down three smoke bombs. Analyze gasped, to quick to halt his own forward movement as he was engulfed in the smoke. He turned left and right, trying to figure out his opponent's moves. His eyes flashed white as he ducked, feeling the swing of a pole through the air. Calculating the Titan's exact movements in the blink of an eye, Analyze struck out to his left, feeling his pole thud into flesh and a grunt escape the lips of Robin, whom he had just hit. Dodging out of the smoke, he rolled to a stop, coming within four feet of Starfire, who glared at him, both hands tinged in orange.

"No longer friend Analyze. Give up!" Analyze smiled, shaking his head.

"Sorry. You're just too pretty to take seriously." His hand left his side, and four bat-a-rangs, crafted neatly as imitations, flew towards the floating girl. She gasped, twirling backwards. The weapons grazed her, smashing into the ceiling and causing the roof to collapse. She turned, deflecting a piece of concrete as the rest fell on top of her, crushing her down with sheer weight. She heaved, but to no avail. Analyze smiled his grin once more, his eyes flashing as his pole twirled. "Heh heh. Two out of three. Now, where's that Beast Boy?" Turning, he smiled as the small green boy stood in his path, his arms outreached. "What do you think you're doing, huh? Pretending to hit me with a laser?"

"Hn! I never pretend...creep!" Beast Boy's arms lit up with a blue light, and a arch of energy shot out. Analyze couldn't dodge fast enough to escape the remedial explosion, being hit on the side and flung out a window into the street. A steady sheet of rain fell now, and Analyze hurried to catch his breath.

"What...what was that?" Turning his sight back to the window, he watched Beast Boy climb down, hitting the ground and putting out his hand again. Analyze's eyes flashed white as the boy began to power up another laser beam. "Oh...I get it." Standing, Analyze smiled, his hand going back to his wrist. "Nice try...Cyborg." A button pushed, and Cyborg's light shield melted, revealing him as the small green boy. Analyze shook his head as Cyborg's arm fell down. "I told you, I control your movements, Cyborg! You're mine!"

"I...am no one's but my own!" Cyborg yelled back, his arm whipping back up. Analyze's eyes went wide as he back stepped, the blue light beginning to build.

"Impossible...that can't be!" Cyborg smiled, his cannon almost ready.

"Say goodnight, creep!" Cyborg yelled out, his cannon screeching. Suddenly, a hand grabbed it, wrenching it to the side. The blast flew off, cracking through a building and sending rubble sliding down to the ground.

"That is rather rude, isn't it?" Cyborg turned, grimacing at Slade, who held his gun.

"Let me go! Oof!" Cyborg flew through the air as Slade's hand smashed into him. A building crumbled under the impact as Cyborg smashed into it, slumping before hitting the ground. Slade's eye slit once more as he gazed upon the damage.

"So young and foolish. Well, that can be taken care of." Looking over at Analyze, the man nodded. "Good work. That is it for them. Now, to finish them off so that I may start my reign as this planet's master!"

"Not so fast!" Slade stopped, turning to address the speaker. Beast Boy glared at him from the end of the street, his shoulders heaving.

"Ah! If it isn't the little green boy. A little late, aren't you?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Sorry, I was taking care of a little something down at the prison. Cinderblock gives his regards. Oh, he also says thanks to his buddy Analyze for letting me know about his weak point." Analyze grimaced.

"Oh well. Big deal. It doesn't mean that you yourself can beat me. Look at the other Titan's. Look at how beaten they are. It was me that beat them. You are nothing!" Beast Boy grimaced right back.

"I'm not nothing. I'll show you how hard nothing can hurt!" He began to dash forward, taking the form of a cheetah and literally flying above the ground. Analyze watched the boy's movements, each step and each leap bringing him closer. As he neared the other, Beast Boy let out a raged yell, jumping up with mouth bared. A pole cracked down, sending him to the ground and returning him to his physical form. Analyze glanced over to his left.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Slade smiled once again behind his metal mask.

"Maybe...but it was fun." Walking past Analyze, Slade stopped, stooping and picking the green boy off the ground. "Well, it is high time to eliminate these four. They have been a thorn in my side long enough." His hand came forward, and his small laser cannon poked out, beginning its warm-up. "So long...Beast Boy." Beast Boy closed one eye, struggling vainly in the man's grip. Suddenly, both were thrown to the side. Analyze stood on the spot, standing up straight and glaring down at them both.

"Wrong. It's time to eliminate all of you and take MY place as ruler of this world!" Slade glared up from his position on the ground, while Beast Boy was just happy to still be breathing.

"You insolent little worm! Do you dare defy me! Do you forget who the master is here?!" Analyze smiled, turning from him.

"Heh. The only master I see here is me, Slade. You were too predictable from the start. Always using one gadget over the other. Never changing. You sicken me. There is no place for you in my world!" Slade stood, slowly, gripping a piece of rubble for support.

"You...little...brat. I'll make you pay. Long and hard will your suffering be. So long..." His hand went to his wrist, and he pushed a button...the button that would send the wearer of his special battle suit into fits of electric induced pain. He smiled, looking up, as Analyze's staff confronted his vision. "Wait...what?"

"I told you, Slade. You are too predictable." A blast of energy hit the man in the chest, and he flew backwards, hitting the ground. "Before I even put on this stupid suit, I reprogrammed it. The self-destruct is gone, along with your little torture device. You're a fool to think you could outwit Analyze." Turning, the boy made his way back to the Mayor's office.

"Where's...Raven?" Analyze stopped, taking a breath. Turning, he confronted Beast Boy, who had gotten back to his feet. "I don't care about Slade. I don't care about you! Where...is...Raven?" Analyze smiled.

"Oh, her? She's dead." Beast Boy's expression didn't change at all. His fist curled into a tight ball as he stood.

"You lie. She's not dead. Where is she?"

"Why do you keep clinging to her? She doesn't even really care about you. You're nothing to her. Admit it to yourself!" Faster than he could blink, the boy was stuck in Beast Boy's iron grip. More than the surprising way that Beast Boy had grasped him, Analyze was much more enamored with the fact that Beast Boy wasn't attacking.

"You took from me the one thing that I cared about most. I was happy, even. You gave Raven something to look forward to. I would have given anything for her to care about me that way, but as long as she was happy, it didn't matter. But, all that you did was a lie! How!? How could you do that?" Beast Boy didn't even blink through the tears. His face screwed up, and he looked away. "How could you do that to someone that loved you?" Analyze's face was void of emotion. A sudden movement thrust Beast Boy's hand away, and Analyze's other hand brought the staff up. A white ray of light illuminated the scene as the electric blast hit Beast Boy square in the chest, catapulting him backwards. He landed in a heap on the ground, breathing slightly. His chest was afire, and his heart was beating faster than he could keep track of.

"You're an idiot. You should have attacked when you had the advantage." Analyze gazed down at the boy, than turned his head slightly. "Why? Because power is taking what you want. By force, if necessary. Slade understood that, but he was too weak to do it properly. You, who has no power at all, could never understand the want for more of it. It consumes you. It eats you to the core. I have no choice. I must fulfill my destiny." He turned, beginning his walk again. A hand grabbed his foot, and he glared down.

"No! I...I...won't...let...you..." Analyze grimaced at the hand, turning and smashing Beast Boy in the face with his foot.

"You don't get it still? You were always so dull witted, but I never imagined that you would be suicidal as well." His weapon flew down, striking Beast Boy on the head and ending any thought of retribution. Analyze smiled, bringing the weapon a few inches from the boy's head. "You should have heard her scream. It was really loud. Probably louder than you'll scream. Goodbye, Beast Boy." His staff glowed as he laughed, throwing his head back and laughing raucously. The staff continued to glow brighter and brighter, and Analyze stopped his insane laughter, looking down. "This is the end of the Titans, Beast Boy! I'll let you visit Raven...in hell!"

"Azerath Metrione Zinthos!" Analyze blinked, turning as three cars slammed down at him. Beast Boy looked up as he watched Raven float down from the sky, her clothes tattered...and her eyes blazing with righteous fury. Analyze struggled from underneath a volvo, extricating himself from the mess and glaring over.

"Raven. You should be dead." Raven grimaced back, her hands thrusted out to the side.

"I was going to say the same of you! Azerath Metrione ZINTHOS!" A truck and a fire hydrant were enveloped in black, screeching into the air and hurling through the scene. Analyze simply struck the hydrant down, blasting the truck and hopping out of the way of the left over debris. A large eagle-shaped illusion permeated itself behind Raven's body, and as she flew forward, the mouth of the bird opened, threatening to swallow the boy whole. He merely side-stepped, twirling his pole.

"I lied, Raven. You are...highly predictable!" A small cylinder appeared in his free hand, and he chucked it forward, following it up with a blast from his electrified weapon. The cylinder was snapped up by the black eagle, followed by an explosion which removed the illusion from sight. Her vision impaired and her focus lost, Raven could do nothing as the attack from the pole collided into her. She fell without more than a grunt, hitting the cement and coming to rest against a rock. Analyze sighed, taking long, slow breaths to regain his composure.

"Well done, Raven. But, as I said, you are highly predictable. You should have learned how to protect your queen with your knights." He walked slowly to her, stooping by her and picking her up by her hair. She groaned as the hair yanked at the roots. "Pitiful little girl, with your thoughts of a happy Valentine's Day. You are no better off now than you were when you were scared, alone, as a little girl who still dreamed of happy endings. How quaint that this is how you die, alone and scared on the one day that you thought you could find happiness."

"Wrong!" Analyze gasped as a long, slimy figure crept around his person.

"What the...? An eel?" Suddenly, a blast of electricity ran through the boy, and he screamed, dropping Raven on the ground and trying to release the eel's grip on him. It was over in a matter of seconds. The electricity lessened, and the eel dropped to the ground, transforming back into Beast Boy, who lay motionless, his energy spent. Analyze sagged, looking down at the boy as streams of smoke billowed from his clothing. His suit was fried, the electricity that Beast Boy had put out being much more than the suit would have allowed. Analyze felt his muscles twitching as inert energy ran through them. He grit his teeth, glaring down at the boy and clenching a fist. "You...you..."

"Hey!" Analyze looked up with surprise. Raven stood in front of him, a smile on her face.

"Hey...Raven...you know...you know I would never hurt you...right?" Raven smiled even sweeter, before her face took on the form of something from someone's worst nightmare.

"Maybe not...but that same rule doesn't apply to ME!" A fist collided with his nose, and he shot backwards, hitting the ground. His vision swam, and he looked up one last time as Raven stood above him. Then, he lost consciousness.

* * *

It was an hour later that the police were able to get on the scene. They had taken care of the last parts of the prison riot that had occurred when Cinderblock had made his escape, with the help of some explosives Slade had arranged for. Beast Boy had gone to the jail when Cyborg's equipment picked up the distress call. Apparently, Analyze had shut down the main computer's sensor, so it was blind to the happenings. Beast Boy had taken care of the beast, hitting him exactly the same way. This time, he had come prepared with an ice pack, which he had used afterwards on his way to the main fight, holding it on his hand and cursing his luck. As the police marched Analyze away, a cover over his eyes and his body wrapped in protective bandages, the boy smiled.

"Do not think you've predicted me this easily! I'll be back! I'll be back, you'll see!" Robin smiled, standing shakily.

"Yeah, and the Titan's will be here to stop you next time to!" Analyze grimaced. He was thrown into the transport to the jail, where he would be kept in solitary confinement, a security blindfold on at all times. As the transport zipped away, Starfire glanced about.

"Where did the Slade go?" Robin shrugged.

"Oh, you know Slade. He probably ran away when he got beat. He'll think of some other way to annoy us, I'm sure." Cyborg nodded, rubbing his head.

"Man, I have a headache. But, good news, my hologram program works better than ever! It allows me to take any shape I want, now!"

Beast Boy smiled, watching the transport zoom off into the distance. Turning, he noticed Raven watching it to. As it was lost from sight, the girl quietly floated off, back to the tower. Beast Boy was about to yell at her before he was stopped by his own conscious. "She wants to be alone. I'll...leave her alone."

* * *

Back at the tower, Beast Boy walked to his room, closing the door and sitting on his bed. Holding his head in his hands, he sighed. "Another Valentine's Day...ruined..." Looking to the right, he sighed as he saw the bag with his home-made card in it. Getting up and walking to it, he reached down, picking it up and reading it again to himself. "What a joke...I don't know why I even bothered." He got up, placing the card in his pocket. He thought he could throw it into the bay, where it would break up and wash away. Walking out of his room, he went down the stairs, exiting the tower and walking down towards the beach. The sun was just now setting, and he stopped, looking at it. A shape down by the water's edge caught his attention, and he blinked. "Raven?" Walking down, he stopped, crouching near-by on a rock. "Hey...Raven? You alright?" The girl didn't look at him, merely turning her head to the side. Beast Boy sighed, sitting down on the rock and watching the waves lap at the shore. "I'm...sorry Raven. I...know you really liked that guy." No answer came. He sighed again, getting up and turning to leave her in peace.

"You know what's the worst thing about it?" He stopped, turning to listen to her as she watched the sunset again. "The worst thing is...I thought I loved him there for a while. I thought...that he cared about me to. But...it was all a lie. All of it!" Her hand waved, and a rock was engulfed in black. She flicked her hand out, and it shot out over the water, landing and plunging to the bottom. A tear fell down her face, and she sniffed.

"Hey...Raven. It's alright, you know? I mean, the guy was a creep...and...and you deserve better, and...and..." When he noticed that she didn't seem to be cheering up, he looked down at where the top part of his card poked from his shirt.

Raven watched the sun beginning to slowly descend beneath the ocean. Something caught her eye next to her, and she turned slightly. It was a card...crudely drawn and reminiscent of a second graders work. "I...made it for you. I didn't have any money, so...there. Anyways, just wanted to say sorry." She heard the sound of footsteps turning and walking back to the tower. Intrigued, she picked the card up, opening it. In it was a picture of what looked like a girl with black hair and a boy with green skin. They were holding hands in a heart with smeared paint, and near the bottom was a horribly written phrase. After a little, she soon deciphered it. _Be my Valentine. _It was short, only one phrase. But...something...

Beast Boy was on the last leg of his journey to the tower. His hand reached out for the doorknob.

"Beast Boy!" He stopped, turning. Two arms engulfed his body as a pair of lips locked onto his. He blinked, startled at first as Raven kissed him passionately. Then, his own arms wrapped around her body, and held her close. Her lips tasted better than all the pancakes and waffles in the world combined. As their kiss came to an end, a shock as keen as pain ran through him.

"Raven...I..." She smiled, hugging him and laying her head on his chest. He smiled, laying his own head on hers.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I wanted happiness...when it was right there in front of me..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry to."

"For what?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to say." She looked up, smiling. Taking his hand, she turned him around, so that the pair were watching the sunset. "Hey, Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Does this mean that we're...going out now?" No answer came for a time...then...

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Shut up and watch the sunset..."

"...Right..."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! By the way, this chapter was almost eight thousand words long. Wow! I must really enjoy making these stories! Thanks for listening to my story, and I do hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
